fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Petite✴Pretty Cure
belongs to Lydia Rocky |Picture= |TemplateText=You are not allowed to steal any of the pictures You are not allowed to steal any of the pictures without the creator's permission! Try not to steal any of the information, it can cause some rip-offs and you will get blocked! If you like to fix grammar or missing, find the edit summary to explain what you done. }} ! |Message= may contain spoilers. |Picture= |TemplateText=This page has some spoilers coming up! It's okay if you want to continue reading, but just know that you have been warned. Thanks! :-) }} is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the first installment in Lydia Rocky's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2, 2020, Alongside Healin' Good Pretty Cure. The themes and motifs of this season include parenting, love, heroism, sweets and friendship. Production Petite✴Pretty Cure was first trademarked on November 23rd, 2019, and was then made public on YouTbe on December 16th, 2019. Synopsis : / Episodes Hi! I'm , a third grade middle school student who wants to become a role model. I'm so excited about going back to school! I will finally be someone people look up to!♪ A small squirrel arrives and tells me that I'm a legendary Pretty Cure?! Suddenly a crash is heard outside. It seems like a ghost! I'm so scared! . We have to... . Transform? If I'm a Legendary Pretty Cure, I am a future role model! Let the Adventure Begin! Characters Pretty Cures * / '|キュアアンジェラ|}} is a bright 13 year old who wants to become someone famous. Althugh not having the best life at school, She always finds a way to look on the bright side. Her alter ego is Cure Angela, the Pretty Cure of Light. * / '|キュア シャルマンテ|}} is a mature and responsible 14 year old who is always trying her best to please her parents. Her family is very well known and She is also known for being the world champion in fencing. Her alter ego is Cure Charmente, the Pretty Cure of Charm. * / '|キュアブリランテ|}} is a 14 year old student who comes from a hard background. both her parents died and she lives with her aunt, who treats her badly. Therefore she keeps quiet and rather expresses herself through music. Her alter ego is Cure Brilliante, the Pretty Cure of Perfection. * / '|キュアミラージュ|}} is a 13 year who is a tomboy. She is loyal to her friends and won't let anyone she loves get hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Mirage, the Pretty Cure of Illusions. * / '|キュアキラ|}} is a resident from the MiniVerse. Not much is known about her as she often wears a cloak when not transformed. Her alter ego is Cure Kira, the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Mascots * Energetic and determined, Aile is very sweet-natured and full of energy, but she is also practical and knows how to defend herself. Hours spent in her bakery has taught her to be both quick and decisive. Aile is always ready to rush into battle to help her friends. Her catchphrase is "~ruko!" * Rainbow is polite, even when she is yelling at others. She is neat, orderly, prim, proper, and old-fashioned. She holds the image of a 'perfect lady' in the way she talks and acts proper just like a lady should. Rainbow dislikes other people's bad habits, and usually tells them off. Her catchphrase is "~bowa!" Villains Dream Thieves * is a mysterious masked villain. She is after the Oracle Jewels. It revealed she already has two them. She wants to use them to control the Crown of the MiniVerse and therefore the MiniVerse itself. * is Dark Jewel's right hand. She often sends him to fight the cures. He is shown to be someone who doesn't take any nonsense, especially from Stellar. * is the younger sister of Dark Jewel. She is shown to be mentally unstable, often screaming and pulling on her hair. She has a doll which she uses to store the oracle jewels for hee sister. * Items * - The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation oracle jewels and they need to yell the phrase "Petite・Romance!". * - The weapon that the Cures gain to aid them in their battles. * - A collectable and transformation item. * - A collectable and the transformation item for Cure Kira. * - An item the Cures use the store their oracle jewels. * - A transformation item used to upgrade into their Rainbow forms. * - An item the cures use to transport them to the MiniVerse. * - An item the cures use shrink, so they can enter the MiniVerse. * - An item Cure Kira used to restore the MiniVerse after it was destroyed by Dark Jewel. Locations * - The town that the Cures live in. * - The planet were Cure Kira comes from. Movies *Petite✴Pretty Cure: Mirakurutatchi! Yūjō wa tsuneni tsuyoi! *Pretty Cure Dream Stars: Listings :Petite✴Pretty Cure / Merchandise :Petite✴Pretty Cure / Dream Voices :Petite✴Pretty Cure / Episodes Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series